LOVE Part 1: BUT (Don't You Love)
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Tiga cerita tentang dicintai sepenuh hati dan mencintai tanpa disadari. [NCT / NCT127 / JAEHYUN / YUTA / JAEYU / Fluff! Light angst! BL] Please be kind and RnR juseyo xD


**LOVE Part. 1: BUT (Don't You Love)**

 _Jangan mencintai jika orang itu bukan aku._

 _Akulah cinta di hidupmu._

Jaehyun || Yuta

Heavily inspired by WINNER's song: BUT

Original story and written by: **Yuka**

All the casts belong to SM Entertainment, NCT and theirselves. The song belongs to YG Entertainment and WINNER. This whole story belongs to ME.

 **B U T**

 **(DON'T YOU LOVE)**

Yuka

.

.

.

SEOUL selalu terlihat ramai, seperti biasanya. Pukul 9 pagi seperti ini, tentu saja jalanan penuh dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Pemandangan itu terlihat jelas saat Jung Jaehyun membuka tirai jendela apartemennya dengan segelas kopi panas. Rambut pirangnya yang hampir menutupi mata terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Kalau seperti ini pasti dia sedang sendiri.

Menyandarkan diri di pagar balkon apartemen, Jaehyun menatap kepulan asap kopinya yang kentara karena cuaca masih cukup dingin. Jemarinya yang terbungkus kaos lengan panjang hadiah mantan kekasihnya sedikit memucat tapi sinar matahari dan kopi membuatnya lebih baik.

Sudah hari ketiga, kekasihnya tidak di rumah. Urusan pekerjaan katanya. Jaehyun mengernyit kecil sembari menarik nafas berat.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Yuta bilang akan ada perjalanan ke China untuk beberapa hari. Katanya dia ditugaskan untuk merasakan sendiri atmosfir arsitektur China. Salahkan pekerjaan kekasihnya yang menjadi arsitek. Jaehyun menghela nafas berat lagi karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa menentang kemauan kekasihnya itu.

Dia terlalu keras kepala.

Jaehyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan agak malas ia merogoh kantong celana pijama yang dia kenakan sebelum mengangkat telepon yang tidak lain adalah dari bosnya tidak, managernya. Saat suara berat itu terdengar Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahi, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar balkon.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya.

Tak lama kemudian, "Hah? Jadwalnya dimajukan? Dengar Johnny, aku tahu ini pekerjaanku tapi ayolah kita sudah sepakat."

Sambil menggerutu Jaehyun kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meletakkan cangkir lucu kopinya sebelum masuk ke kamar masih dengan telepon di telinga.

"Baik, baik... aku akan ke lokasi sekarang berhenti mengomel!" katanya lalu mematikan telepon itu dengan sedikit kasar. Dia berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Menjadi model sangat tidak mudah.

.

.

Tissue tertempel di dahinya. Rasanya lelah sekali karena harus melakukan photo session di gedung besar ini. Jaehyun nyaris mengumpat saat AC belum dinyalakan tadi. Mendengus pelan Jaehyun merogoh ponselnya di tas dan mulai mencari nomor yang sudah tiga hari tidak menghubunginya.

 _Tuutt... tuttt..._

Lalu telepon di angkat, _"Halo..."_

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu, "Hai..." katanya pelan dan orang di seberang sana terkekeh. Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlalu lebar.

" _Ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Jaehyun melirik pintu gedung tempatnya bekerja sebelum menjawab, "Bekerja. Biasa."

Lalu suara di sana terhenti sejenak membuat hati Jaehyun terasa sedikit kosong. Jaehyun terdiam sepersekian detik tapi terbuyar oleh, _"Bukankah masih minggu depan? Apa sedang istirahat?"_

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya yang setengah terbuka dan mengulas senyum, "Hm begitulah.."

" _Apa dia menghubungimu lagi?"_

Jaehyun menghirup nafas lalu tersenyum, "Tidak juga, kenapa? Kau mau kabur lagi?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar sedikit berisik, apa dia sedang di pinggir jalan? Jaehyun mendengar, _"Jangan mulai, wajar saja aku marah aku pikir kau akan kembali padanya."_

Jaehyun menahan senyumnya karena dari sudut matanya dia melihat Johnny merengut sambil menunjuk jam. Ah, pekerjaan bisa menunggu beberapa menit, dia memberi tanda agar Johnny menunggu dan ya, dia memutar bola matanya. Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, "Hei aku ini kasihan padamu makannya aku tidak kembali padanya."

Ia mendengar kekasihnya mendengus, _"Kasihan katamu? Kau yang memintaku jadi kekasihmu."_

Poin bagus. Jaehyun selalu berkata, pada temannya, pada keluarganya, pada Yutanya, pada dirinya sendiri kalau Yuta lah yang membutuhkannya, yang mencintainya, tapi pada kenyataannya, Yuta adalah udara yang membuatnya hidup. Jaehyun menyadari itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Lagipula kau itu pemarah, memikirkan keinginanmu sendiri, kasar, tukang ngambek, siapa yang mau menerimamu yang seperti itu kalau bukan aku?" katanya santai sambil melihat make up artisnya melambai tanda waktu foto sudah hampir dimulai. Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar lagi.

Dia sudah membuat dua orang memutar bola mata mereka hari ini.

" _Tentu saja ada. Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada kau, Jae."_

Iya, Yuta mengatakan itu dengan bercanda, tapi ada lubang di hati Jaehyun, menginginkan Yuta menarik kata-katanya, untuk menutup lubang itu. Tidak Jaehyun pungkiri, ia sangat takut kehilangan Yuta. Udaranya. Sinar mataharinya.

"Apa kau mencari mangsa lain, hm?"

Yuta tertawa membuat hati Jaehyun berbunga, senyum lebar keluar darinya, _"Apa kau takut? Ya beberapa orang di sini sebenarnya sangat menarik."_

Jaehyun mendengus, meremehkan lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada yang sepertiku." Katanya. Dia sedikit menyesal karena nadanya terdengar begitu posesif.

Tapi bukan Jaehyun namanya kalau tidak posesif.

" _Tentu saja ada..."_

Saat Jaehyun hendak menjawab perkataan Yuta, dia dipanggil oleh Johnny yang menatapnya tidak sabar. Jaehyun meringis kecil sebelum membuat tanda sedikit dengan jarinya dan cepat-cepat dia berkata, "Dengarkan karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali."

Yuta terdiam tapi Jaehyun tau dia mendengarkan karena dia bisa mendengar deru nafas kekasihnya itu, "Yuta, jangan melihat orang lain, oke? Aku di sini. Jangan mencintai orang lain, aku satu-satunya yang kau cintai, ingat itu." Katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dia mendengar Yuta menghela nafas. Tanpa melihat pun Jaehyun tau kekasihnya itu sedang tersenyum malu dengan kedua pipi gempal yang memerah. Oh, dia begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu.

" _Aku tahu."_

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, "I miss you." Katanya pelan dan Yuta tertawa.

" _I miss you more."_

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, "I love you, sayang. Cepat pulang." Katanya lalu menutup telepon, terlalu malu untuk mendengar jawaban Yuta karena tidak biasanya Jaehyun seperti ini.

.

.

Saat knob pintunya terbuka Jaehyun nyaris terkena _panic attack_ karena seingatnya dia meninggalkan rumah dengan keadaan aman terkendali. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tiba-tiba tenang. Yuta sudah pulang.

Dengan pelan Jaehyun menutup pintu di belakangnya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Dia berjalan pelan ke balkon apartemennya untuk menemukan sosok yang dirindukannya sedang mengamati kota dengan kaos lengan panjang yang tadi Jaehyun kenakan.

Jaehyun menahan senyum gelinya. Dasar jorok.

"Yuta." Panggilnya dan Yuta berbalik, menatap Jaehyun dengan kedua mata coklat besar yang menenggelamkan Jaehyun pada cinta tak terbatas.

Jaehyun berjalan lemas ke arah Yuta, menubruk tubuh kurus itu dan mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping yang begitu disukainya. Yuta membelai rambut belakang Jaehyun seraya berbisik, "Lelah sekali?"

Jaehyun bergumam, "Hm.. begitulah. Kapan pulang?"

Yuta menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaehyun, "Tadi saat kau menelpon aku sedang di bandara." Lalu Jaehyun terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau melihat orang lain?"

Yuta menggeleng, "Hm."

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Apa kau mencintai orang lain?"

Lalu kembali Yuta menggeleng, "Hmmm..." gumamnya sedikit merajuk dan Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Mereka berpelukan erat selama beberapa menit.

"Hei..." panggil Jaehyun dan Yuta menjawabnya.

"Hei."

Jaehyun tersenyum, " _I love you_."

Yuta tersenyum lebar, " _Same here_."

Karena Jaehyun tahu hanya dia yang Yuta cintai.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **HALO!** XD apa kabar semuanya? Apa semua baik-baik aja? Baguslah ya!

So, i write like... 3 fics on three days and post them in once, dan aku penasaran FF mana yang kalian baca duluan kkk~ tell me kay? XD

Jadi ceritanya abis buka-buka playlist dan nemu lagu favorit yang kebetulan lagunya WINNER semua dan ya, aku pakai sebagai inspirasi FF-FF ini. Konsep FF ini emang terbagi jadi tiga part tapi tenang aja masing-masing part punya jalan cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan satu sama lain meskipun kebanyakan castnya sama ehe! XD

But i really recommend you guys buat dengerin lagunya selagi kalian membaca hahahaha feelnya akan lebih kerasa XD

DAN aku minta maaf FF ini harusnya kaya ada nyesek-nyeseknya dikit tapi turned out jadi gombal-gembel nggak penting, i am so sorry :'D /mojok/ i try to make Jaehyun's character more mature but jadinya malah alay hahaha. Gapapa lah ya?! XD

So, thank you untuk yang sudah baca, please do review~ i'd love to read all of them XD see you in my other or next FFs! XOXO~

-Yuka


End file.
